The Hidden Clan
by Redclaw and Nightkit
Summary: Could it be possible that another clan has lived in the forest hidden for years? There are strange stories about another clan ment to keep kittens from straying from there nest. Suddenly four cats disappear from each clan is it a coincidence or not? R
1. Prologue

**SUMMARY- Two kits Springkit and Nightkit live together in Waterclan. They grew up together listening to tales from the elders. One of their favorite tales were the ones about a strange clan that lived in the forest. For some reason the clan had never been detected. These stories were ment to keep little kits from venturing out of the nursery but when a mysterious group of cats kill Springkit's mother it doesn't seem quite right... Oh by the way this is a companion to The Hidden Secret they follow the same plot line but are set in different clans (This is in WaterClan the other is in ShadowClan) So if you like this story then read the other although you don't have to read both to get what is going on, As always please REVIEW**_  
_

_A robin sang out it's song in a large oak tree boardering a cirlce of grass land. Beside the cats in the clearing, birds were the only creature that had accseces to the clearing. In the center of the grass stood a huge rock, it _

_towered over the camp like a huge creature guarding it's land. Along the north edge of the camp was a open moor. All though it faced the open lands, no creature on the moor could see the clearing since it was expertly _

_hidden with brush. In between the trees boardering the other edges of the camp were piles of torns and undergrowth. From the outside it looked like a huge pile of thorns that no cat could get through. _

_Suddenly on the west edge of the clearing a cat appeared as if by magic from the underbrush. As it walked through the camp cats stopped and stairted, whispering among themselves. The cat didn't pay attention to the _

_others and it didn't stop walking until it was in front of a stone den. The entrance was so high up that the only way to get into the den was by scrambling up onto a rock close by and jumping into the opening. The cat did _

_this with apparent ease. Walking on silent paws into the hole, it pasued half way in and bowed touching it's muzzle to the ground. The cat staid this way until a voice came out from the darkest part of the cave, the voice was _

_harsh and cruel, "Why have you entered my private cave, it better be good unlike last time." _

_The feline lifted it's head from the cold stone but kept gave fixed on a crack in the floor as it replied. "Master I have found one of the chosen I have found the Densher." _

_ "This is good, you've done well. I will reward you when the time comes. Now go tell the others what you have seen and remember we need four cats not just the Densher." The cat nodded touched the floor again and _

_backed out of the cave never turning it's back on the voice until it came to the ledge._


	2. Allegiances

WATERCLAN

LEADER: BRIGHTSTAR- small pure white she-cat : crystal blue eyes

DEPUTY: WRENWING- gray tom with light brown stripes, blind in left eye : yellow eyes

MEDICINECAT: ICEPELT- blue-gray tom : ice-blue eyes

WARRIORS:

MOSSFUR- light-brown she-cat with white specks : amber eyes

APPRENTICE: TALLPAW

MUDTAIL- golden tabby she-cat, brown tail : green eyes

DUSTPELT: dark brown tom, black striped paws : ice-blue eyes  
APPRENTICE: SHADOWPAW

CREEKWHISKER- black tom with white whiskers : blue eyes

LARCHCLAW- pale-gray tom with ginger paws : amber eyes

APPRENTICE: SPRINGPAW

FROSTFOOT- white tom with a black speck on his nose, ears, tail, and chest : green eyes

APPRENTICES:

SHADOWPAW- dark-gray she-cat with white paws and white tipped ears and tail : dark blue eyes

TALLPAW- long-legged tortoiseshell tom : yellow eyes

SPRINGPAW- white she-cat with black and gold patches : right eye dark blue left eye spring green

QUEENS:

DAWNFLOWER- light ginger she-cat with a white flower-shape on her fore-head : yellow eyes

DOVEFACE- black thick-furred she-cat with a white face : amber eyes

KITS: NIGHTKIT AND BROWNKIT

ELDERS:

HOLLYFUR- red-tabby ragged fur she-cat : sky blue eyes

KITS:

NIGHTKIT- dark-brown tom with black stripes and white paws and muzzle : ice blue eyes

BROWNKIT- a dark brown tom with white tipped tail : blue eyes


	3. Chapter 1

**Please review this is my first attempt at fan fic so please tell me what you think.**

Chapter 1

I_  
_

_The sun shown warmly on Waterclan's camp, the trees were taking on new foliage and the forest floor was springing with new life. _In the camp a group of cats was getting ready to go out on patrol while another group

was coming in with fresh kill in their mouths. Spring was at hand and prey was plentiful. The stream that Waterclan lived by was swarming with fish, and the forest was filled with the sound of mice and other small

animals scampering around. Springpaw lay in the nursery next to her mother, Dawnflower, the young kit was restless and longing to go out into the fresh air and find her friend Nightkit. "Mother can we _please _go outside

Nightkit and Brownkit are out with their mother please…" Her eyes, one being dark blue the other spring green, stared wide-eyed at her mother longingly. Sighing the older feline stood and stretched out her legs before

replying "Oh alright Springkit. It looks like I won't find any peace and quite if you keep complaining." She licked her daughter's head affectionately before padding outside into the sun with her kit running after.

II

Once outside Springkit spotted Nightkit immediately. Crouching down so that her belly was almost on the ground the young feline crept toward her friend as quietly as possible. Once she was within jumping distance

Springkit stopped and waited for a few second before pouncing! The two kits wrestled in the dry mud kicking out playfully with sheathed claws. Nightkit came out on top, as the dust settled he looked down at his friend

grinning mischievously, "I was wondering when you would come out, when I heard that twig snap I thought it might be you." Wiggling out from under the black tom Springkit began licking herself off. Once she decided

her fur was back in place she answered, " It wasn't my fault I wasn't allowed to come out without mother. And I didn't step on a twig."

"Oh I see, well I'm glad you came out Brownkit and I were just about to play clan do ya wana play with us?"

"That would be fun but I will not be a bad cat this time I was one last time we played." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

Grinning the tom nodded and the two bound off to get Brownkit.

III

After they convinced Doveface to let him come, they scampered out of the camp, knowing they would probably get in trouble, and made their way for the creek. Nightkit ran alongside Springkit, trying to win their usual

race. He pelted down a grassy slope then skidded to a halt, " I win again!" he meowed triumphantly but when he glanced at the creek bank, both of his friends stood waiting, Springkit shot him a foxy glance. Then

Nightkit padded down to the shallow water. He hopped across the stones, just behind his friend and brother. When the trio got to the other side they took a quick glance around, seeing only a frighten blue bird fly out of a

near by bush they bounded into a hole! " This is so cool!" Nightkit thought " Our own secret clanden!" Sitting down near the back of the hole Springkit asked her friends. "What do you want to play this time?"

Brownkit was the first to answer, "How bout we play that ShadowClan is at war with us. Springkit and I could be Waterclan warriors and Nightkit could be from ShadowClan. And well how's that sound?"

"Sounds fun to me." Seeing that Nightkit looked like he was about to protest Springkit looked pleadingly at him. "Come on Nightkit please be ShadowClan just this once I'll be them next time please"

"All right I'll be a ShadowClan warriors this time." He stated before getting up and going out of the hole.

IV

The young cats played at their game for an hour until they became hungry and decided to return to camp. Nightkit and Brownkit were arguing about who would become the best warrior both kits though it would be

themselves. Springkit trailed behind listing to the sound of the forest, suddenly she heard scampering coming from behind a bush. Curious as to what the sound could be the she-cat crouched down and began creeping

towards the bush. Almost at it Springkit stopped and crouched even lower so that the tall grass hide her. There she waited staying as still as possible, listing. Suddenly she saw movement and a small brown mouse poked

its head out from under the bush. Springkit was ecstatic, a mouse she was a foot away from a live mouse! Wondering what she should do next and how she should try to catch it, Springkit waited until the mouse was all

the way out of the bush before she sprang! Not having been trained at all Springkit forgot to unsheathe her claws and knew nothing of how to judge a jump, because of this she landed short of the mouse and was only able

to scrape it with a paw before it darted away. Even though her prey had escaped her Springkit lay on the ground quite happy with herself for being able to creep up on the animal, neither of her friends had bragging rights

to that! After a moment of perfect bliss Springkit got up and ran back onto the path in search of her friends, _what until they hear this_ she thought to herself. Going around a bend in the trail the young cat ran head long into

Brownkit, the two kits tumbled into a heap, Coming up first Springkit waited for Brownkit to get on his paws before telling them of her adventure. "Wow you really saw a live mouse and almost caught it too?" Brownkit

asked astonished.

"Yupe and I would have caught it if it hadn't been so far away." Springkit answered proudly. "I can't wait to get back to camp and tell Mom."

"Speaking of that we should really go incase they miss us." Nightkit added. The trio exchanged glances they'd be in big trouble if the clan found out its kits were gone.

V

When the three arrived back at camp they tried to sneak into the nursery hoping no cat would see them. They had no such luck immediately a warrior spotted them and rushed over, it was Wrenwing, the deputy. "You

three are in big trouble Doveface and Fallflower are worried sick, you should be ashamed of yourselves. Now I don't want to hear any excuses you can save those for your mothers." He meowed before marching the

unhappy trio to the nursery, and to their waiting mothers.

VI

Once in the nursery the kits stood awkwardly not sure what to do. The two queens gazed down at their brood sternly. Nightkit what the first to break the stillness, "Mom we was just playen…" Doveface silenced him with

a glance. After a few more minutes Fallflower began to speak. "We are very disappointed in you three. Going off into the forest like that something could have happened to you."

"But Ma nothing did happen." Springkit put in.

"Quite! Just because nothing happened this time doesn't mean it won't happen the next time. Since I am not Brownkit and Nightkit's mother I can not punish them. But you Springkit are to stay in the nursery till I say you

can leave. If you try to leave or ask to leave I will make you stay longer. Is that understood?"

Springkit nodded meekly "Good then Doveface I will leave you to deal with your kits, Springkit come with me." The queen stalked off to the back of the nursery with Springkit trailing behind her.

Turning to her litter Doveface commanded them "Since you were with Springkit you will receive the same punishment but if either of you asks to leave I will keep you in here until you receive your apprentice names!"


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I_  
_

_Brownkit was sitting miserably right inside the nursery watching the gorgeous day go by while his brother lay asleep in their nest. _Doveface had gone out to help mend a hole in the entwined wall of the kit's dwelling.

Brownkit let out a palling sigh. _It's not healthy to keep a kit INSIDE! _He thought longingly. He heard Nightkit stir in his sleep, _probably the best place to have an adventure, dreaming. _The brown kit thought, but then

something caught his attention. Outside there was a commotion. He poked his head out seeing Dustpelt yelling at his apprentice, Shadowpaw. "I told you to stay near the camp and HUNT FOR YOUR CLAN! Not

go and play with your friends!" Brownkit thought about what Shadowpaw must be thinking, _I could relate. _Nightkit and Springkit came and sat next to him. "Your mom let you near us?" Brownkit mewed, surprised.

"Yeah, but just barley." She rolled her eyes.

"Why is it SOOO bad that we went out for some fresh air anyhow?" Nightkit pondered after yawning the last bit of sleepiness away.

"Maybe it's because of that hawk that's been eating the rabbits around here." Brownkit wondered, gazing up at the cloudless sky.

"Maybe they think it can take on a bunch like us!" Nightkit meowed, puffing out his chest, making him look bigger.

Brownkit and the calico she-cat exchanged glances then Springkit mewed teasingly "The day you defeat a hawk is the day Creekwhisker will be the nicest cat alive!" Nightkit flattened his ears and swatted at her but she

was too quick. That was the beginning of yet another wrestling match. At least it would keep Brownkit occupied.

II

The next day, the kits were allowed to go right outside the den. The trio were listening to Shadowpaw tell them how she almost lost her nose to a hawk. "I was about to pounce on a fat, juicy mouse that was just outside

the bush I was in when a hawk flew down right in front of me and flew away with my mouse!" the kit's stared, wide-eyed.

"Wow!" Nightkit exclaimed the other two looked at him, expectant of another 'that was amazing!' comments. " I can't believe you let it get away like that!" the other three cats rolled their eyes and sighed. Nightkit was

about to say something when he heard his mother wail. The four ran and pushed through the crowding cats and what they saw horrified Nightkit. There, next to his grieving mother was his older brother Frostpaw. A deep

gash on his neck had dry blood all the way down to his paws, and more was oozing out. The Medicinecat, Icepelt ran up to them with a wad of cobwebs and some poppy seeds. He quickly pressed the cobwebs on

Frostpaw's wound and told him to eat the seeds. Nightkit mewed dreadfully; his mother raised her head with surprise then rushed over to Nightkit and the other two and quickly rushed them to the nursery. Nightkit

glanced back at his brother, wondering what happened. "Mom what hap..." She cut him short with a flick of her tail and touched his muzzle when they entered the den, then she rushed out. Springkit stared at the crowd,

while the two brothers stared at each other. "Why did mother chase us away like that?" the dark-brown tom mewed to his kin. "I think something BAD happened, Nightkit."

III

Later on when dusk was soon to arrive shortly, Dawnflower and Springkit had gone out for a walk. Springkit strode next to her mother, eyes straight ahead. She glanced up briefly trying to find the courage to ask about

the earlier accident. Dawnflower sighed and slowed her pace to a stop when they topped a hill, then faced her daughter. "Frostpaw was attacked by a cat, but we don't know if it was from a clan or a rogue." She paused

watched Springkit for a second then continued. "That's why Doveface and I were so worried." the calico kit looked down in realization at how much danger her and den-mates had been by the brook.

"But why did it attack Frostpaw? He didn't do anything wrong right?"

"I don't know, he fainted from all the blood he lost, and I didn't want to stir him up when he awakens." her mother replied blankly. Springkit perked her ears toward a sound at the bottom of the hill, which they called

Roundbush for the circle of berry bushes. A cat appeared out of the growing darkness, he was unfamiliar to Springkit. Dawnflower growled loudly and bristled her fur, making her look larger. " Get behind me!" she

hissed, shoving the frightened kit behind her. The cat sensed them immediately then slowly padded up the hill, obviously unafraid. He came close enough for Dawnflower so she spat at him, unsheathing her claws. His

red pelt was very dark against the ground, and he was very large. "What do you want." the queen growled threateningly"You have no business here." The tom made a half circle around her before she stopped him with a

hiss.

"Oh nothing, I'm guessing your out on an_ evening stroll_ with your young kit right?" he asked mockingly, all the while shifting his gaze from Springkit to her mother.

She glared at him trying to hold back her fear, whileSpringkit pressed her face into her mother's fur. Dawnflower inwardly sighed with relieve when a familiar scent flooded her senses.

"Yes, and I'm guessing your about to leave," another tom came up behind the she-cats as she expected, it was Creekwhisker. The stranger stepped back, and then suddenly launched himself at the queen. Creekwhisker

barreled into his side just as the red tom knocked the ginger she-cat to the ground. Springkit squealed as her mother crushed her and she darted out from under her then tried to help her up, but she wouldn't wake up!

Springkit cried out, not understanding what was going on. She glanced at the fighting cats, Creekwhisker was losing to his opponent's greater size. Without thinking Springkit bolted back for home blindly following her

scent, her lifeline. When she reached the camp, many cats were out, assembling into patrols. "A cat attacked mother!" her tiny meow echoed through the camp. "And he attacked Creekwhisker by Roundbush!" She

meowed breathlessly then collapsed from fear and weariness. Doveface rushed up to her and carried her back to the nursery.

" Let's go!" Mudtail, a golden tabby, hissed and with Larchclaw and Mossfur she lead toward the catfight.

IV

When they got there, Dawnflower had aroused and was trying to hide in the bare under-growth. Mudtail yowled and flung herself toward the large red cat, and the others got some attention too. From out of the ring of

bushes came three more cats! A black she-cat who was flanked by a brown tom and gray she-cat, all whom which seemed black as night charged toward the WaterClan warriors. The gray cat charged after the fleeing

queen who was caught immediately and dragged into the bushes unnoticed. Larchclaw took on the brown tom with a leap, dust being kicked up into a cloud around them. Mossfur stared hard at the black she-cat who

hurtled at the brown warrior, her long fangs sinking into her victim's scruff as she pinned Mossfur to the ground. All hope seemed lost for the WaterClan cats. These strange intruders were stronger, and eventually would

get to the camp while these warriors joined StarClan. Suddenly a strange noise came from a far hill and the assaulters stopped. The first tom raised his head, followed by the other cats, then they all disappeared into the

night. Lachclaw panted as he ran to Mosspelt's side. The she-cat wasn't moving and was barley breathing. Then he glanced at Mudtail who was trying to help the older Creekwhisker to his paws. "We need to get them

back fast!" Mudtail gazed around the clearing

"Where's Dawnflower?" Larchclaw's stomach flipped, he ran and searched the area but found no other cat.

"Maybe she went back to camp." Mudtail meowed faintly " But we have to get these two back to Icepelt."

"Who were they?" the pale-gray tom gasped as he hauled Mossfur onto his back, Creekwhisker ran and helped him with the little strength he had left.

"I don't know, but who ever they are, let's hope they don't come back."


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I _

_Springkit woke in the nursery, she felt warm fur against her and thinking that it was her mother meowed softly, "Mommy I'm hungry."_ No voice answered her for a second then she heard some cat sigh before replying

"Springkit your mothers not here right now, be still now and go back to sleep." The young kit was to tiered to remember the events that had taken place that after noon and hearing the kindness in the creatures voice she

snuggled closer before falling back into sleep.

II

The next time Sprinkit woke it was morning and pale sunlight was shining through the bracken covering of the nursery. Sitting up she yawned and stretched before she remember what had happened yesterday. Yowling

in dismay and fear she quickly glanced around the nursery and not seeing her mothers familiar face she dashed out into the middle of the camp. Blinded by her panicked she ran right into Brightstar, seeing the leaders face

looking down at her she meowed piteously "Mommy where is Mommy?" the white she-cats gaze softened and she gently licked the young kits face whispering "Hush, hush now everything will be ok." With that said she

walked to the center of camp were she addressed the clan, yowling to call their attention she waited while the cats came and settled in a circle. She didn't have to wait for long; all the cats of the clan were dieing to hear

what their leader had to say about the past events. "Cats of Waterclan," Brightstar stated once all were assembled "Yesterday while a queen and her young kit were walking close to camp a strange cat, one that we have

never seen before, came and attacked them. Luckily Creekwhiskers was near by and he was able to fend of the attacker for a little while. While he was fighting Springkit came back to camp and warned us of the cats. We

came as fast as we could, when we got to the sight there were four cats instead of one. These cats were stronger than any cat I have ever know we very well might have lost if the attackers had not run away first." She

paused and glanced at Doveface the queen, understanding what her leader wanted; Doveface herded her two kits and Springkit into the nursery so that they would not hear what was said. Once the kits were out of earshot

Brightstar continued. "Once the strange cats had left we noticed that Dawnflower was not there thinking that she had gone back to camp and her kit we quickly came back here to make sure the cats had not attacked camp

while we were gone. When we got back Dawnflower was not here since the sun had already sunk we decided to defend camp and search for her this morning. We shall begin the search immediately but while we are

looking I must command that all cats that are not warriors stay in camp. While searching we will hunt but until we have found Dawnflower or," the leader paused again and seeing the look of horror on all the cats faces

knew that she need not explain what might have happened to the gently queen. "Wrenwing will assemble the first search party while they are searching I and two others will go to the other clans and alert them of these

new comers and ask them to keep watch for any cat that looks like Dawnflower. Please do not tell her kit any of this until we are sure Dawnflower has joined Starclan." With that last foreboding sentence the leader went

in between the cats picking the ones that would accompany her to the other clans. With the meeting ended Wrenwing, the deputy also went around and picked cats for the first search party. When the two groups were

ready to go Brightstar signaled them with her tail and the cats were off.

III

During all of this Springkit was in the nursery wrestling with Nightkit, Doveface had told her that her mother would be back soon. The older cat knew that it might be a lie but she didn't want to break the news to

Springkit just yet. Springkit was winning the match after a few more minuets of tumbling around she had Nightkit pinned down and was smirking in his face "I won I won," the little cat chanted once she had let Nightkit

up.

"No..." Nightkit protested," That was only the first match!"

Still full of energy Springkit turned to Brownkit "Wana help me wrestle Nightkit...?"She glanced at Nightkit, "Although I don't need any help." She looked hopefully at Brownkit, getting into a crouch. The brown tom

nodded, and he too got into a crouched position.

IV

Four days later Waterclan had still seen no traces of Dawnflower, and the clan had almost given up hope. Brightstar stood outside of her den watching the cats organize another search party. Her eyes trailed to the fresh

kill pile it was low, ever cat in the clan had been told to stay in camp unless on a search party. The small she-cat knew that if they didn't see traces of Dawnflower soon that she would have to give up the search,

apprentices were getting restless and not getting trained, they need to do patrols of their boarder and most of all Springkit needed to be told. The sooner she knew the sooner she could get over the fact that her mother was

not coming back. Doveface had let Springkit nurse with her two boysso the she-cat was not going hungry and she still played with her friends, but at night Brightstar could hear the young kit crying out to her mother.

Knowing what she had to do Brightstar came down from her den going to Wrenwing she whispered and told him that this would be the last search party. The tom nodded solemnly, he knew as well as any other cat that

Dawnflower was not coming back. Once she had talked to him Brightstar made her way to the nursery were Springkit and her friends were playing. While the kits were distracted the leader talked to Doveface. "I have

told Wrenwing to stop the search parties. Our clan needs more food and the apprentices need to be trained. I will tell Springkit my self, but if you don't mind I would like to tell her alone." Doveface's eyes clouded over

with pain at the realization that her friend was gone but she obeyed her leader. "Brownkit Nightkit come outside with me for a moment. Springkit you stay here."

When they were alone together Brightstar smiled kindly at the kit before she begin. "Springkit do you remember when you and your mother were attacked by that cat."

The young kit gulped sensing that something bad was coming her voice was shaky when she answered, "Yes."

"Your mother stayed thought the fight but when it was over she was gone. She was not at camp when we got back. I have had search parties scour our territory a million times and I have talked to the other leaders but no

cat has seen you mother." She paused and took in a big breath before adding. "I'm sorry Springkit but your mothers not coming back."

The little kit said nothing just stared into her leaders eyes, the energy and joy that the leader had always seen in the she-cat, was now fading what replaced it was some thing unexpected, it wasn't anger or resentment for

her leader, that Brightstar had though she would see. It wasn't even pain she couldn't describe it but the kits eyes were almost too unbearable to look at, they were haunted looking, the look of a cat with out hope. Unlike

most Springkit was not crying, not fighting it was as if she had suddenly given up. Even when the leader finally got up and left the kit was still staring into space. Doveface kept her kits outside all day, she had told them

about Dawnflower and both boys desperately wanted to see Springkit. "Let her be for the day, you'll she her tomorrow she needs to be by herself now."

V

During the whole day Springkit did not move. Her mind was in turmoil, still a kit she almost didn't believe Brightstar when she had told her that Dawnflower was never coming back. But the memory of the red cat

haunted her and she knew, no matter how much she wanted to not believe, that her mother wasn't coming back.

Doveface and her boys crept into the nursery at dusk the she-cat was crumpled up on the floor fast asleep. Motioning her sons not to wake the kit Doveface curled up with them closes enough to Springkit that she would

see them when she woke.

VI

That night Brightstar expected to hear Springkit cry for her mother even more, she woke three times in the night but not to the kits cry but to silence. This troubled Brightstar even more she couldn't put her claw on it but

for some reason she had a feeling that if Springkit would cry she would get over her mothers death all the sooner. When dawn came Brightstar watched as Doveface lead the kits outside to romp and play, Springkit

seemed as if she was back to normal, she was playing with her friends again. _That must be a good sign_ the leader thought _maybe I'm just getting worried over nothing Springkit looks fine. _Brightstar forced herself to forget

about the kit and go about her daily business.

VII

She had been doing fairly well forgetting to worry about the kit until two days later Doveface came to her and stated in a worried voice. "I'm worried about her—about Springkit. She won't sleep near me or Nightkit at

night and she eats by herself."

"She seems to act fine and she still plays with Nightkit and Brownkit doesn't she"

Doveface nodded "I guess I'm just worked up over nothing." With that said she turned and left.

Brightstar's worries were back, she wasn't sleeping or eating with Nightkit and Brownkit, her two best friends! She wasn't acting like a kit anymore she wasn't even acting like an apprentice they still curled up with their

friends at night. _I wonder… she is almost six moons old… it would do her good to get out of the nursery it would problem help her to cope with the lose of her mother if she wasn't constantly reminded of her. _With that in

mind Brightstar went out looking for Wrenwing, her faithful deputy. She found him organizing a hunting party motioning him to meet her in her den when he was done, the she-cat padded back to her den to think it over

more thoroughly.

She didn't have long to think before Wrenwing made an appetence, "You wanted to talk to me Brightstar."

His leader nodded "Yes, I did Doveface gave me some news about Springkit. She says that Springkit is not nursing or sleeping with her and that Springkit has now started eating fresh kill."

Wrenwings eyes widened, "She seems fine when I see her, what do you want to do about it."

"She is almost six moons old I thought it might do her good to get out of the nursery, since that is were she remembers her mother the most. I know I'll have to watch her and see if she seems mature enough but I having a

feeling she will be what do you think."

"Well my honest opinion is that you should watch the apprentices for a little while first and see if any of them are ready to become warriors."

Brightstar smiled "Oh and what apprentice in particular do you have in mind that I should watch?"

"Frostpaw is getting very good at hunting he's fast too. Mudtail has been helping with the sick cats. But she was planning on telling you about him." He finished awkwardly.

Brightstar seemed deep in thought, she staid silent for a few minutes nodding her head slowly. Finally she spoke, " I agree can you go and get Mudtail I'd like to talk to her about naming Frostpaw."

"You wanted to talk about Frostpaw?" Mudtail's voice came in from the den entrance as she slowly padded in.

"Yes, I did I was thinking of naming him soon and I wanted to know if you though he was ready?"

The two cats talked for about twenty minutes before Mudtail left and Brightstar started thinking about what to name the soon to be warriors.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I_  
_

_All the next day, Nightkit never left his she-cat friend's side, he figured with a friend at her side, she wouldn't feel so lonely_. "So what do you want to do?" he asked her as they were sunning with Brownkit by the nursery.

But Springkit didn't reply. She kept gazing at the apprentice den in thought" Have you ever thought about being an apprentice?" she broke the awkward silence. " Not really." Nightkit replied, " Why do you ask?"

Springkit turned her head back to the apprentice den without any further questions. The whole day was as normal as usual until evening came. Brightstar and Wrenwing had been conversing then the leader departed and

climbed up the ancient tree that the clan used for ceremonies. She let out a clear yowl that rang through the camp, then the cats began to gather, after a few heartbeats she quieted the crowd. "Cats of WaterClan, we gather

here for one purpose, to name a warrior!" cheers rang out among the felines. Mudtail was seated at the base of the tree along with Wrenwing, then Frostpaw, who was seated with his family and Springkit, padded up to

the to cats and touched noses with his mentor, Mudtail then Brightstar began.

"I, Brightstar, leader of WaterClan call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn your noble ways and learn the warrior code and I commend him to you as a warrior in his

turn." she gazed down at the eager white tom.

"Frostpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even if it means the cost of your life?" Frostpaw breathed deep.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Frostpaw. From this moment on you will be known as Frostfoot. WaterClan welcomes you as a full fledged warrior!" Frostfoot sat proudly in front of his

cheery clan as they chanted his name.

"Frostfoot! Frostfoot!" from out of the crowd came his family, Doveface licking him as if he were a kit again. The three kits bounded up to him, Springkit blurting out her words before anyone else. " What's it like being a

full fledged warrior now?" her eyes glimmering like silverpelt itself.

"It feels great!" he replied, Brightstar meowed before the calico could ask anymore. "We have a new warrior! A new day is dawning for WaterClan!" Nightkit and Brownkit sat next to Springkit, watching as the new

warrior as he went to sit vigil at the entrance with Mossfur to accompanied him. " Why do you have to be quiet the whole night that you're named warrior? The one special night?" Nightkit asked, cocking his head as he watched his brother leave.

"I guess it's because he's thanking StarClan. Showing them how loyal he is." Brownkit mewed

"Aren't you the smart one?" a tom meowed behind them. They all turned to see Tallpaw smiling at Brownkit. Springkit flattened her ears. " Yeah, what's the matter?"

"Oh nothing at all! I was just thinking about how one day he'll get pretty annoying telling cats so much every day." Nightkit couldn't take it,

"Well your so smart _knowing _all this!" The tortoiseshell lashed his tail but said nothing when he got a warning glance from Doveface, then he padded away. " Thanks Nightkit." Brownkit purred, nudging his brother with

his shoulder. Springkit seemed stung from their brotherly love for each other that she could never have. " I...I'll meet you in the den." then she ran to the nursery, Nightkit pelted after her. As he entered the den, he heard

her stir in the darkest corner, " Spring? Sprinkit, what's the matter?" he walked to her side and layer next to her. " I miss your mom too, but she'll come back. She just got a little... lost." Springkit snapped her head at him,

staring at him with fury. " You don't understand! I should have stayed with her that night but I ran... just like a kit!

"But you are a..."

"No!" she interrupted his protest "Not anymore. I _will_ become a warrior soon and I _will _find whoever took her away from me!" Nightkit shook his head unable to comfort her. " Now just LEAVE!" With that Nightkit

backed away, heartbroken, and stumbled out of the den leaving the kit alone.

II

The next day Springkit was thinking clearer she knew that she wouldn't be able to become an apprentice until she was six moons old. The kit

would just have to learn to wait; _anyway _she thought to herself _I wouldn't want to become an apprentice without Nightkit and Brownkit. _

Getting up from where she had been lying in the nursery Springkit padded outside to the fresh-kill pile. Once there she chose a small mouse, all the while pretending not to notice the stairs she got from other cats. She

knew she was young for eating whole food but ever since she had heard that her mother was dead Springkit had decided never to nurse again. After eating Springkit sought Nightkit, she found him and his almost

inseparable brother sunning themselves on a rock, Doveface was close by keeping an eye on her kits as she talked to Larchclaw. At seeing his friend approach Nightkit jumped up and rushed her, rubbing his head against

hers in means of saying hello. Smiling at her friend Springkit felt some of her old spunk returning, even if it was for just a little while. Crouching, her tail swaying back and forth playful she taunted him. "I bet I can bet

you around the camp."

Catching on to his friends hint Nightkit restored. "Bet your wrong." Then took of around the camp with an indignant Springkit racing after him yelling.

"No fair you got a head start!"

III

Brightstar sat at the other end of the camp watching Springkit, she seemed to have more of her old self-back and the leader wondered if she should still make her an apprentice early. _StarClan _she though _please give me a _

_sign showing that you wish Springkit to become an apprentice early._ The feline's thoughts were broken when Wrenwing came up and sat beside her, he too was watching the female kit. After some minutes he finally

spoke. "Have you given any thought to who Springkit's mentor should be?"

The she-cat shook her head and her deputy said no more. More minutes passed and finally the tom decided that now would be a good time to organize a patrol. Standing he said a brief good bye to his leader then went of

in search of the cats he wanted for the patrol.

IV

Nightkit had won the race, even though he had gotten a head start Springkit lost by only half a tail length. As she sat in the dry grass Springkit watched her friend flop down in a heap panting. Making a face at the tired

Brownkit, Springkit went in search of Brownkit to see if he would want to race. _And this time _she thought to herself I'll_ make sure no one gets a head start! _

An hour later all three kits lay together all fast asleep, each one tired from the numerous races they had just run.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I

_A half moon shown over the forest, spreading it's eerie light on the new leafs that officially announced that Leaf-bare was over and New-Leaf was upon the woods. _In the middle of camp a newly made apprentice sat

stone still with eyes closed. Springpaw was thinking. So much had happened since she had lost her mother three moons ago it had all happened so fast that Springpaw had never had time to really think things over. Now

in the middle of the night under the star swept sky the she-cat sat alone thinking about the past, the present, and wondering about the future.

II

It had been hard to cope at first but as the weeks had worn on and the former Springkit had learned how to depend on herself and hide the lost she still felt. Life in the forest had gone on she learned how to ignore the

sympathetic stares she sometimes got from cats. Everything had been going well that is until yesterday. The normal age for a kit to become an apprentice was six moons, Springpaw was only five and a half, but the

previous day Brightstar had come up to her telling her that that night she would be made into an apprentice. The young cat still couldn't figure out why she had been made an apprentice early but she guessed that it was

because the clan felt sorry for her. They wanted her out of the nursery so they could say she was more grown up and could cope without a mom because she was an apprentice. She resented the clan for this, not that she

didn't want to be a apprentice, but to do it early so that they could stop worrying about her and go back to pretending that everything was fine, the idea made Springpaw furious, why it was if the clan didn't know how to

react to losing a mother and still having the kit! Yes, they knew what to do when a kit died console the mother for a few days and then, since she was an adult, back off knowing that she probably need time to herself.

They didn't know how to react to losing a mother, they didn't know how Springpaw felt and they didn't bother to ask. _Why _she thought to herself _why do they always say I'm so sorry but not ask whether they can do _

_anything to help, or if I would just like them to leave me alone, or ask if I needed to be around others at the moment. WHY is it always I'm sorry and that's it! _The words of Brightstar still rang in the cat's ears "warrior"

_was that it? Was that all the clan cared about was to have enough warriors to protected themselves? Did they care at all about the feelings of the cats with in the clan! _Overwhelmed by her thoughts a fresh wave of

sadness at losing her mother swept over Springpaw. _If she were here none of this would have happened, oh why did I run when they took mother? I might have been able to help or at least they might have taken me too _

_then at least I would be with her. _She raised her head to the midnight sky watching the stars, and wondering if her mother was up their. _Mamma if you can hear me help, I feel so alone and lost, why'd you have to go? _A

warm breeze blew across the she-cats face and seemed to whisper in her ear "alls well".

III

Springpaw opened her eyes and blinked, she had just felt something wet fall on her coat. Two more drops fell one hitting her nose. _Why is rain coming in the den? _She thought to herself keeping her eyes closed as she

tried to go back to sleep. More drops fell and soon it was raining steadily and Springpaw was wide-awake. Looking around Springpaw remember that she had come out during the night because she couldn't sleep. _I must _

_have fallen asleep_ she thought as she stood and stretched. "Burrr I wish it wasn't raining so hard now I'll never be able to go back to sleep." Springpaw grumbled as if on cue it started to pour and the calico cat was

thoroughly soaked in seconds. She quickly scampered back to the nursery, she was just about to go in when she remember that she now slept in the apprentice den. Springpaw glanced into the den, she could barley make

out Nightkit and Brownkit asleep with their mother sadly she turned and slowly padded to the apprentice den. She stopped at the entrance watching the other cats wistfully as they slept. _If only Nightkit or Brownkit were _

_with me then I wouldn't feel so alone. _The she-cat walked in quietly making sure to stay as far away from the group of apprentices so that she wouldn't wake them. Springpaw settled at the back of the den, alone and

shivering her fur plastered to her body making it impossible to get warm. She didn't fall asleep until well past moon-high, and when she awoke, the she-cat felt like she hadn't slept at all. Opening her eyes to the bright

sunlight Springpaw blinked, then stood and shook her still damp coat. Her eyelids felt heavy and the she-cat longed to curl up and go back to sleep. Glancing about the den she noticed that all the other apprentices were

gone, _uh oh I hope I didn't over sleep _she thought to herself as she raced outside. Luckily is was just past sun-up, and after a quick check it seemed that her mentor was on patrol. Suddenly she noticed the other two

apprentices across the clearing. Shadowpaw was glaring at her, Springpaw gulped, and self-consciously padded over to the fresh-kill pile to get breakfast. Once she had selected a mole, she looked swiftly for a place to eat

it. Never before in her young life had Springpaw felt so alone and out of place. Now she was an apprentice, an apprentice that should still be a kit until at least next moon. After a few awkward heartbeats she went and ate

in a patch of grass, alone.

IV

She was almost done eating when Larchclaw, her mentor, got back from the patrol. He got a mouse and came over and sat down by Springpaw. The young she-cat kept her gaze fixed on her half finished mole, to nervous

to speak or look at her mentored. He didn't seem to mind though, because Larchclaw ate his food in silence. Preferring to examine his new apprentice before he started training her. Finally after what seemed like eternity

to Springpaw, Larchclaw stood up and asked in a voice that told the young cat that it wasn't a question but a command. "Well are you ready to begin training?"

Springpaw nodded, stood and waited for Larchclaw to show her where they would be training.

"We will start training in the training clearing, follow me. And keep up." With that said the pale gray tom padded out of camp.

V

Luckily Springpaw found no trouble at keeping up, her muscles where strong and well tuned for the many races she had run with Nightkit. Before long Larchclaw stopped, skidding to a halt beside her mentor she

surveyed the training meadow excitement bubbling up inside of her.

To the left of the meadow was the river, at this particular point it was narrow and shallow. Its bank was soft white sand that went up from the river for at least ten tail lengths. Directly across from Springpaw was a huge

patch of ferns, their bright green stems were still uncurling. After a few heartbeats Larchclaw decided that his young apprentice had had enough time to look around and he padded to the middle of the meadow, motioning

with his tail that Springpaw should follow. "Okay let's begin, since this is your first lesson I'll start with something basic. Do you know any of the three main rules to catching prey?"

Springpaw's mind whirled _three rules… catch prey… three rules…_ Her mentor coughed softly. "Ummm three rules… don't be seen, stay low, and ummmm catch the prey." She finished then embarrassed quickly looked

down at her paws.

Larchclaw suppressed a _merrow_ of laughter at the third rule Springpaw had said. "That was very close you got one right. Now pay attention you have to memorize the rules. One, don't let the prey see you. Two, don't let

the prey hears you and three, don't let the prey smell you." He paused to make sure what he had said sunk in. "Okay repeat them back to me."

VI

After the two cats discussed why the rules were important and Larchclaw was sure Springpaw would remember the rules, they worked on crouching until sun-high. On the way back to camp neither cat talked, each

absorbed in his or her own thoughts. Springpaw's mind was in turmoil she didn't know what to think, she was exited about training yet she was still mad about even being an apprentice. _At least I got a nice mentor and _

_not Creekwisker_ she thought to herself. Larchclaw had taken a different route back to camp hoping to get Springpaw more acquainted with the territory. Suddenly Springpaw let out a yowl of anguish, her face filled with

pain and grief as she gazed at the Roundbush, the day of her mother's disappearance replaying in her head as if it had just happened. Jumping in surprise Larchclaw turned his face puzzled by the calico's yowl.

Recognition dawning on him, he shifted nervously not sure how to comfort the grieving she-cat. Before he could decide on a plan of action, Springpaw's face became impassive once again and she started up again as if

nothing had happened. Even more puzzled the grey tom followed her back to camp, once there the she-cat took a mole from the fresh-kill pile and padded over to the apprentice den to eat. Shaking his head in confusion

Larchclaw also got some prey and walked over to Wrenwing to eat.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I

Nightkit pricked his ears forward at the sound of paw steps, _Must be the dawn patrol. _He stretched his paws in front of him, straining the coldness from his bones because the night had been more on the chilly side.

Nightkit figured it was cloudy because the sun wasn't shining through the bramble as usual. He glanced at his mother and brother who were still sound asleep.

_I wonder if I'm allowed to go out? _He figured since he would be an apprentice in about a moon, he would be allowed outside of the nursery. He just caught a glimpse of Larchclaw and Mossfur as they disappeared

through the entrance, Creekwhisker a little further behind. Nightkit hadn't see Springpaw yet, _she must be still asleep. _When no one was looking he raced over to the thick lump of ferns that surrounded the bush where the

apprentices slept and peeked inside. The first thing he noticed was Tallpaw's bright yellow eyes fixed on him. " What are _you _doing here?" he hissed.

"It's not a crime Tallpaw!" Nightkit heard Shadowpaw retort. "He's probably here for _Springpaw_," Shadowpaw arched her back in a stretch, " though she's not here." the she-cat looked at the kit. " I think Brightstar called

her earlier."

Nightkit noticed that she was in a good mood. " Okay thanks." he turned and ran to the steep ditch that flowed through WaterClan's territory. He gazed across into the thick tall grass of the field where the borderline was,

listening for any cat. Nightkit heard slight mumbling and bounced onto the rocks that the cats used so they didn't have to get their paws wet. He leapt onto the opposite bank but slid down into the water. _I don't care if I'm a _

_WaterClan cat. I HATE water! _The black and brown tom-kit tried to scramble up the muddy bank but he just slipped right back down again. He mewed pitifully; wishing he didn't need help, but there was no answer. "

Um... Mom?" he called, hoping that she had woken up. He heard paw steps, but they were coming from the wrong side for it to be Doveface, then a white she-cat peered down into the ditch. " Well I see you're in a bit of a jam." Brightstar's eyes twinkled with humor.

"I...can't get out." Nightkit grumbled, ashamed of himself.

"Your front legs are for pulling, your back legs are for pushing, so... _push_!" Nightkit sunk his claws into the soft bank and pulled, straining muscles he didn't even know he had. Finally he scrambled to the top just making it over the edge. "I did it!" he squeaked.

"Yes, you did." the she-cat purred " Now what are you doing over here?"

Nightkit remembered what he came for, "Oh, I heard Springpaw is here."

"_Was _here. She wanted to go with Larchclaw and catch up on some training."

Nightkit felt his heart sink. "Oh, okay," he turned to face the despised ditch, he crouched down and bunched up his muscles, then he made the biggest jump that he could remember. Nightkit landed with a thud, " Good

job!" Brightstar meowed, Nightkit turned to the she-cat. " I want to be an apprentice too!" he meowed, eyes pleading. Brightstar seemed taken aback,

"Er... Nightkit I..."

"Please! I can't stand staying in the nursery any longer." Brightstar gazed into the kit's longing ice-blue eyes. " I want to be with Springpaw." Brightstar leapt across and pressed the kit to her side.

"Nightkit I know how it feels to want to be with someone. I know it's hard, but just wait, you'll see. Your only a kit once, and you should enjoy it while you still can." she seemed to be lost in dear memories " but when

you do become an apprentice, you can be with Springpaw all the time."

"All the time?" Nightkit looked up at her, the joy he used to feel around his friend blazing in his eyes.

"_All _the time." the tom thought about her words for a moment. "And just think, you two will become warriors together, and maybe even one day..." the she-cat trailed off, knowing she had said enough.

"Thank you Brightstar." Nightkit purred, then bounded off into the under-growth. Brightstar sat there for a moment mewing under her breath before padding back into the dense grass. " Kits."

II

"Mom! Mom! Guess what?" Nightkit scanned the nursery for Doveface, a huge grasshopper in his mouth, but didn't see the queen anywhere. He ran outside and called her again. " She's out hunting." he saw Hollyfur,

WaterClan's single elder sunning herself.

"Hunting?" Nightkit wondered aloud dropping his catch in front of the red she-cat.

"Yeah since you kits are almost six moons old, she's probably getting back into routine. Besides..." she glanced at the insect " you look like you don't need her anymore."

_Don't need her? _Nightkit felt guilty claws clutch his belly. "Um, okay." he decided to go find his brother.

"In case your looking for Brownkit, he went with her," the red tabby yawned.

"But why would they leave me here?" he couldn't stop from asking

"Well I think they tried to find you, but I guess they didn't." the she-cat replied, not noticing the kit's hurtful expression.

"Thanks." he sighed. _Now what do I do? _Nightkit thought for a moment, _hey! _He padded up to the hollow stump that was the warrior den, then spotted Duststorm cleaning himself. With a little reluctance, Nightkit walked

in and mewed softly.

"Oh Nightkit, hi!" the tom greeted his son

"Hi Dustsorm. What'cha doing'?" Nightkit looked up at him with big, round, eyes.

"I just finished training with Shadowpaw." he stretched his long limbs Nightkit admired his muscular body. _Gee I hope I become that strong! _

"How was it?" he tried to carry on a conversation

"Well, we practiced our fighting moves." the warrior looked as if he expected the kit to leave. " And... She's getting better."

"Wow that's great!" the kit exclaimed, but the excitement soon drained from his ice-blue eyes.

The warrior gazed down at him, " What's wrong?"

Nightkit looked up " Mo... I mean _Doveface _is out hunting with Brownkit, Springpaw isn't here either and..." he trailed off for a heart-beat "... and I don't know what to do."

"Well I know it may be a little early for you but, maybe I could show you a few moves."

III

"This is the training clearing. This is where the apprentices train with their mentors."

Nightkit gasped, "So Springpaw should be here!" he whipped his head around the hollow, eyes blazing.

"Whoa Nightkit, hold your pigeons! Why don't you see if you can scent her?"

"How do I do that?"

"Well, it's...you...um..." Duststorm thought for a moment. "When I met Doveface, well I guess when I was old enough to walk, I would drink in her warm scent, the scent that makes me feel happy, safe..."

"I know what you mean." Nightkit was lost in his dreams.

"Now take that scent of Springpaw and keep it in your mind, think of those times you were out playing in that hole by the brook."

Nightkit's eyes flew open "You know about that?"

"You have yet to learn how to stalk."

Nightkit closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Amongst all of the foreign smells, Nightkit scented a trace of her sweet fur.

"Nightkit?" the tom-kit jumped when someone poked him from behind.

"Springpaw! What'cha doing?"

"Hunting. What are _you _doing?" she turned her head to the side.

"Oh, Duststorm is showing me how to hunt a little."

"Great! So you can become an apprentice soon!" Springpaw sounded relieved for a heartbeat.

Nightkit looked at his paws for a moment, then looked up at her, smiling. "Yeah. Hey wanna practice our fighting?"

Nightkit knew Springpaw would get that he wanted nothing more than just some time to wrestle, like before. Springpaw looked back at Larchclaw, who glanced at Dustpelt, then nodded.

"For a little while."

Springpaw whipped her head back around to face her opponent, Nightkit flexed his claws.

"It's okay Nightkit. I'll sheath my claws _this _time." she had the same smirk she always had.

"Wouldn't matter anyways!" the tom replied.

"Your ShadowClan!" Springpaw whispered, then lunged at the unreadykit. Nightkit rolled onto his back as the she-cat knocked him to the ground, but he managed to get his hind feet under her and sent her rolling into the

grass. She jumped to her feet with a snort and charged toward Nightkit. Springpaw jumped at him again, barley missing his muzzle as he darted out of the way. _She HAS gotten better! But it's my turn. _The two warriors

watched as if it were a sport as Nightkit flung himself at the unsuspecting apprentice as she recovered from her awkward landing. "Looks like more than just a friendly match wouldn't you say Duststorm?" Larchclaw

meowed to the tom sitting at his side. Meanwhile, Nightkit landed on top of Springpaw, he held on to her scruff, she held on to his paw. "Ow!" he yowled, "You said..."

"No _claws,_" the calico cut in and grabbed his leg, pulling him to the ground with a thud, placing her paw on his neck.

"Ha! I win!"

"No you don't!" Nightkit pushed with all of his might with his hind legs, launching Springpaw into the air. Just then he noticed how close they had gotten to the river. "You either go through me, or the river." he meowed to

his friend. _I can't believe I'm actually winning! _He thought proudly, suddenly Springpaw shot toward him. They rolled over the edge of the bank onto the sand, dirtying their pelts, kicking sand up everywhere. "This is fun!"

Springpaw exclaimed as they faced each other once again. "Are you two okay?" Dustpelt and Larchclaw ran up to the bank, peering down at them.

"We're fine," they meowed at the same time.

"Maybe we should call it quits," the gray tom suggested, "before you two rip your fur off!"

The young cats exchanged humored glances. Nightkit looked up at Dustpelt as he struggled to climb up the sandy bank, alarm suddenly overcoming his father. "Opossum!" he hissed, Nightkit froze, Springpaw whipped her head from side to side.

"But where is it?" Larchclaw growled, suddenly Nightkit heard rustling in the reeds beside them. A gray and white pointed face with beady eyes stared at them. Springpaw whimpered as the Opossum stepped forward,

sharp, jagged fangs glistening.

"Get up here... now!" Larchclaw yowled while Dustpelt ran along the bank, trying to distract the animal. It didn't take its eyes off of the young cats, and then it charged out of the reeds. Nightkit hissed **ferociously, **puffing

his fur up, making him almost as big as Duststorm. Springpaw tried to scramble up the bank, but that caught the Opossum's attention. The creature snarled, then lunged after her. " No!" Nightkit pounced on her attacker,

digging his teeth into its shoulders. Then Opossum reared up, throwing Nightkit into the churning river! " Nightkit!" he heard Springpaw's waterlogged voice as the water splashed around him. He lashed out, expecting to

sink his claws into the bank, but there was nothing but freezing river all around him. Through watery eyes he caught the faint figure of Duststorm as he bobbed up and down. " Help!" he coughed, then was submerged

again. Before going around the bend, Nightkit saw Springpaw slash out at the creature. But in return, right as Larchclaw slid down the bank, it barreled into the she-cat. _No! This isn't happening! _

IV

"Nightkit. Oh _Nightkit_." the sound of his mother's voice aroused Nightkit. He opened his eyes to the bright sun shining in his eyes. _I thought it was cloudy out... _Nightkit sprang to his paws, a wild look in his eyes.

Unfamiliar turf surrounded him, the river was wider than it was back at the training clearing, and the forest was filled with pine trees and dense shrubs. He scanned the area, panic and weariness welling up inside of him,

and then he rested his gaze on a small heap of patched fur, " Springpaw!"

**Authors Note: Wow I never knew that this was such a cliffhanger... well what happens next? Is it Springpaw? Ok well the story is just starting to get to all the action parts so please review. I know I haven't updated much but believe me more reviews would make me want to update more smiles Plus I hate to say it but if this story doesn't start getting reviews than I am going to assume that no one is reading it and I will stop doing this story. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N ok sorry I haven't posted this chapter but I sort of lost faith in the story for a while since no one has been reviewing it. I decided to give it one more chance this is chapter seven I would like just one.. thats it one new review for this chapter it's not much to ask I don't even care if all you say is one or two words just review so that I know someone is reading this. Also thanks to Yellowfur and Hawkfrost222 for reviewing.**

* * *

I

Springpaw blinked, and slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know were she was and panic over whelmed her it was dark and she could barley make out her surroundings. She struggled to stand, making it up on all four

paws before collapsing in a heap. A figure appeared and a strange scent washed over her she tried to stand again, but this time something was holding her down. "Be still Springpaw, everything's okay. You're in the

medicinecat's den. I'm Icepelt." The voice was soft and gentle and Springpaw immediately trusted the cat and stopped struggling. Closing her eyes she lay on the moss. "That's better. Now you need to hold still you

swallowed lots of river water." Icepelt pushed gently on Springpaw's stomach, immediately the young cat's stomach muscles clenched and she coughed up water. "Good, good do you think you can go back to sleep?"

Springpaw nodded weakly.

The medicinecat watched Springpaw until he noticed her breath come easer. Turning he padded out of the den to were Brightstar, Larchclaw, and Doveface were waiting. When they saw him all three cats stood up

bodies tense, eyes questioning. "She coughed up most of that water, that's good. She is asleep right now and is too weak to tell how sick she really is… but" he paused, "if StarClan wills I think she will live."

The three cats instantly relaxed some. "It was all my fault." Larchclaw began.

"Nonsense it was no cats fault, who would have thought an opossum out in broad daylight. It's unheard of!"

"I don't understand Nightkit fell in too and he is fine… except for the fact that Springpaw is sick." Doveface glanced at the nursery entrance then into the medicinecat's den, "why?"

Icepelt shrugged his shoulders, "Only StarClan knows only StarClan knows. I better go back in."

"Will we be able to see her soon?" It was Doveface speaking.

"It depends if she is really sick or just exhausted." Icepelt turned and started back to the den.

Brightstar murmured something to Larchclaw who swiftly bowed his head and turned to the fresh-kill pile. "Larchclaw will bring you something to eat I know you haven't had time to eat all night."

Icepelt gave a flick of his tail to indicate that he heard her.

Turning to Doveface Brightstar spoke again, "You better get back to your kits. I'm sure Nightkit will want to know that Springpaw was awake."

For once Doveface noticed how tired her leader looked. The white she-cats face was grave and sad looking. Nodding the queen replied softly, "It wasn't your fault either, you did what you thought was best with making

Springpaw and apprentice it could have happened just as easily if she wasn't an apprentice." She didn't wait to hear what Brightstar had to say but bowed in respect before turning and going slowly back to her two kits.

Before entering the nursery she gazed for a few brief moments at Silverpelt then disappeared through the bracken tunnel.

II

When Springpaw woke again pale dawn light was flooding the medicinecat den. She didn't move but gazed around at her surroundings first. The den she was in was a wide and narrow one. She was laying in a nest only

a tail's length away from the entrance. Right across from her were four large rocks with things on them that Springpaw could only assume were herbs. She could see the whole den without moving her head so slowly she

rose. Icepelt was in his own nest at the far end of the den when he saw her move the tom stood and came over. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Springpaw didn't answer but struggled to stand up, it took her a few heartbeats but she finally made it. Taking in a huge breath she murmured, "I'm fine," before collapsing again.

"Your fine and fish have wings." Icepelt studied her then turned and walked over to his herbs.

"W-what are you doing?" Springpaw's voice was worried.

He laughed, not a scornful laugh but a pleasant worry free laugh, "I am _trying_ to find some ragwort to help get your strength back but…" he stopped trying to remember something, "it seems I have misplaced my supply of

it."

"Oh, um what does it look like?" Springpaw wasn't sure if she should be trying to help him find it or thanking StarClan that he couldn't find it.

"It's yellow, a… a yellow flower." Icepelt swished his tail in aggravation, "I know I gathering some just the other day, now were could it be?"

The calico she-cat tried to suppress her giggles as she watched him.

"Whats so funny?" He turned to look at her his brow raised.

"I see something you don't see!" Springpaw let out a _merrow _of laughter.

"Oh really would you be so kind as to tell me what it is that you see that my eyes have failed to show me?" Amusement glittered in his eyes.

Springpaw didn't answer for sometime finally she flicked her tail to a patch of moss lying next to one of the rocks. "It's under there."

Icepelt glanced questioningly at Springpaw then went over to the spot she had indicated. Sure enough some cat had accidentally pushed the ragwort off of the rock and some how it had been covered by the moss. Picking

up some in his teeth Icepelt brought it to Springpaw and set it down, "Since you found it you get to eat it. Don't worry it doesn't taste _that _bad."

Springpaw wrinkled her nose then began to chew the herb. Her face expression changed from disgust to pleasure, "That tasted okay." She ran her pink tongue over her teeth, "what does it do again?"

"It give you strength, something you need after your pleasant swim in the river yesterday."

Springpaw shivered recalling the river. Trying to take her mind off of it she asked, "When will I be able to start training again?"

Worry clouded the tom's gaze for a heartbeat, "I don't know, it all depends… but I can promise you this if you behave and eat everything I tell you too you'll recover faster and will be sleeping with your friends in no

time."

Springpaw's eyes saddened then anger flared up, "No, I won't be with my friends soon…"

Realization hit the medicinecat; embarrassed he pawed the ground not sure how to reply. Suddenly he lifted his head as if remember something and started toward the entrance, "You get some more sleep now I have to go

check on something."

Springpaw sighed and rested her head on her front paws thinking. Finally she rolled over into a more comfortable spot and started to drift off to sleep.


End file.
